


Who's faster

by LegendsofSnark



Series: A crushed Heart [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Barry wants to see who's faster





	Who's faster

“Bite me.” Barry sticks out his tongue and actually runs away from them, like a child playing a game. He’s a lot faster than them, this Barry anyway. Their Barry had long since vanished from the world, leaving a void in their cold hearts.

Then 2014, they had stumbled on the doe eyed boy at a bar and soon, everything had been right again. That is until he got struck by the lightning in his lab and had been in a coma for what seemed like an eternity.

After the particle accelerator explosion and he had been struck by lightning, Barry Allen had become the fastest man alive and not even Iris and Len would or could keep up with his speed.

“If we catch you, you’re ours for the night to do with what we want.” Len smiles, eyes flashing red for a second and that doesn’t faze Barry.

He had figured it out long ago what they actually were and he didn’t care. He still loved them.

“And if you don’t?” Barry cocks an eyebrow.

He’s taunting them.

“Then you will have us at your Beck and call all night. We shall do whatever it is that you so much please.” Iris adds.

“Is that so? Does that include a sci-fi movie marathon?”

Both nod. “Yes.”

“And junk food?”

Again, they nod.

Barry grins.

“Perfect.”


End file.
